Cafe con Leche
by Mariniti
Summary: Lo sabía, sabía que ambos compartían un lazo más profundo del que podrían compartir con cualquiera. Sabía que cada día usurpaba un lugar que no le correspondía y aun así había decidido callar, porque el silencio no dolía tanto como lo haría la verdad. Dedicado a Lucila Wheeler.


_**Hola, hola, gente bonita, ¿me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí, no mientan, y de no ser así un Robin sexy ira a sus casas y las violara buahahaha…**_

_**Ok no.**_

_**Bueno como ven después de un excesivamente largo periodo he vuelto a atormentarlos con mis historias, está en especial va dedicada a Lucila Wheeler, porque sin su fic "entre heroínas nos entendemos" esta historia no hubiera sido posible, en serio me inspiro para escribirla.**_

_**Y como ya quiero salir de este periodo de apatía y volver a escribir, tengo algunas ideas en mente… bueno además de terminar mis historias pendientes, también quiero hacer un fic total y completamente lemon, obviamente de esta pareja, pero… no les daré más detalles a excepción que tal vez mañana suba el prólogo. También quiero hacer un frostcup o hijack, pero no se me ocurre nada bueno así que alguien me quiere ayudar se los agradecería un millón.**_

_**Bueno ya me salí mucho del tema así que sin más…**_

_**Teen titans no me pertenece… aun.**_

* * *

**Café con leche.**

No existía razón alguna para sorprenderse, para nada, aquello era algo _normal, _una rutina establecida por las dos aves del equipo. Algo solo de ellos, un pequeño lapso robado al tiempo en el cual los miembros restantes habían aprendido a no intervenir.

Pero no por ello dejaba de doler.

Cada vez que el sol se alzaba al horizonte, cada vez que su habitación se llenaba con el sonido de alguna nueva y movida canción del momento, cada vez que era un poco más conciente de que no sería la primera en despertar.

Dolía.

Dolía tanto como saber que cada día usurpaba un lugar que no le correspondía.

Porque así era. Así había sido siempre.

Y cada día al despertar y abrir las puertas del living lo confirmaba.

.

.

.

**No existía razón para sorprenderse.**

El que tanto el pupilo de Batman como la princesa oscura estuvieran despiertos antes que cualquiera, era algo que desde el primer día se había establecido.

Después de todo eso les habían enseñado sus respectivos tutores, y mientras que para Robin las rutinas de entrenamiento matutino se habían terminado al momento de unirse a los titanes, siendo reemplazadas por su singular apreciación del amanecer. Para Raven la meditación matutina era algo por demás necesario.

Así fue como los dos se encontraron.

**Porque aquello era algo **_**normal.**_

Desde esa primera mañana y las que le siguieron. Ambos habían establecido un periodo neutro donde la libertad del petirrojo y las responsabilidades de la hechicera y viceversa colisionaban, donde solo eran concientes del tiempo transcurrido cuando alguno de sus compañeros hacia acto de presencia y marcaba el fin de aquello. Fuera lo que fuera.

**Algo solo de ellos.**

Cosa que comprobó aquella primera mañana en su hogar y como novia oficial del petirrojo. Cuando en su deseo de hacerle algo especial se levantó antes que cualquiera, antes incluso que el mismo sol y con gran esfuerzo preparo contra toda expectativa un tradicional desayuno terrícola.

Pero a él no le gusto.

Aun cuando efectivamente aquella sorpresa le había agradado, en su rostro no se dibujó la misma expresión de satisfacción al comer el tocino con huevos y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, que se dibujó al momento en que sus labios probaron el café con leche que la hechicera le había hecho y servido como costumbre.

Entonces lo supo…

Aunque ninguno de los dos reparara en ello, fue evidente con tan solo una mirada.

Raven y Robin, Robin y Raven, siempre en sincronía, compartiendo un lazo más fuerte del que pudieran compartir con cualquier otro por separado.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban una vez más, Raven sirviendo en dos tazas el café con leche que tanto le gustaba a Robin y que parecía ella misma disfrutar, Robin por su parte preparando el pan tostado, untándole la mermelada de frambuesa que desde el primer día nunca faltaba en la torre. Y ella, Starfire, observando en silencio las miradas llenas de anhelo que se lanzaban entre si ignorantes.

Y como cada mañana el silencio dolía.

Pero no tanto como lo haría la verdad.

Porque mientras ellos siguieran ignorantes de sus sentimientos, ella podría seguir fingiendo, actuando como si el lugar a lado del pelinegro le perteneciera, como si la traición no fuera ya parte de ella. Como si Raven y Robin no se amaran de verdad.

* * *

_**Si les gusto el fic, o les gustan las galletas, chocolates y los cachorritos dejen un sensual review, no les cuesta nada, aunque tampoco ganan nada… pero harían muy feliz a esta seudo escritora.**_


End file.
